Diamond Dust
Diamond Dust is a 2019 duet by Shu Izumi and Issei Kuga. Overview The lead song from QUELL's fourth RE:START volume. Lyrics *Note: Romaji and English translations are fan translated as official translations have not been released as of yet. Color code: Kanji = このまま眠り消えたい　君の冷たさに沈み 明日は来なくてもいい　きらめきが凍らせる祈り diamond dust 教会の鐘を　鳴らすのは誰 初めて目に映る　喜びと悲しみ 奮える世界の果てに　宿った魂 生きる意味　感じずにはいられない 終わりを知らない　この身を捧げよう このまま眠り消えたい　君の冷たさに沈み 明日は来なくてもいい　きらめきが凍らせる祈り diamond dust (diamond dust) diamond dust (diamond dust) 欲しがる瞳を　満たすのは誰 未来が許される証は　何処にある 君を知らない頃には　戻れはしない 小さな耳の傷　静かに疼きだす 終わりを告ぐなら　今だけ見つめて 誰にも知られたくない　記憶は細氷の中に 僕だけが知ってる君　永遠に凍らせて欲しい diamond dust (diamond dust) diamond dust (diamond dust) 何度も何度も　君の前に　生まれ変わっても 僕らはまた　過ちを繰り返すのだろうか You are freezing me as if time stands still 色あせるのなら　封じてしまいたい 化石になるまで　絶対零度の世界へ　ああ このまま眠り消えたい　君の冷たさに沈み 明日は来なくてもいい　きらめきが凍らせる祈り 誰にも知られたくない　記憶は細氷の中に 僕だけが知ってる君　永遠に凍らせて欲しい diamond dust (diamond dust) diamond dust (diamond dust) diamond dust (diamond dust) diamond dust Kanji provided by ryota-kunstranslations on Tumblr. |-| Romaji = Kono mama nemurikietai kimi no tsumeta sa ni shizumi Ashita wa konakute mo ii kirameki ga kooraseru inori diamond dust Kyoukai no kane wo narasu no wa dare Hajimete me ni utsuru yorokobi to kanashimi Furueru sekai no hate ni yadotta tamashii Ikiru imi kanjizu ni wa irarenai Owari wo shiranai kono mi wo sasageyou Kono mama nemurikietai kimi no tsumetasa ni shizumi Ashita wa konakute mo ii kirameki ga kooraseru inori diamond dust (diamond dust) diamond dust (diamond dust) Hoshigaru hitomi wo mitasu no wa dare Mirai ga yurusareru Akashi wa doko ni aru Kimi wo shiranai koro ni wa modore wa shinai Chiisana mimi no kizu shizuka ni uzukidasu Owari wo tsugu nara ima dake mitsumete Dare ni mo shiraretaku nai kioku wa hyousou no naka ni Boku dake ga shitteru kimi eien ni koorasete hoshii diamond dust (diamond dust) diamond dust (diamond dust) Nando mo nando mo kimi no mae ni umare kawatte mo Bokura wa mata ayamachi wo kurikaesu no darou ka You are freezing me as if time stands still Iro aseru no nara fuujite shimaitai Kaseki ni naru made zettai reido no sekai he aa Kono mama nemurikietai kimi no tsumetasa ni shizumi Ashita wa konakute mo ii kirameki ga kooraseru inori Dare ni mo shiraretakunai kioku wa hyousou no naka ni Boku dake ga shitteru kimi eien ni koorasete hoshii diamond dust (diamond dust) diamond dust (diamond dust) diamond dust (diamond dust) diamond dust Romaji translations by ryota-kunstranslations on Tumblr. |-| English= I want to disappear sleeping like this, drowning in your coldness. It’s okay even if tomorrow never comes, a prayer that freezes in brilliance. diamond dust Who will ring the bells of the church? I first saw what happiness and sorrow was as it reflects in my eyes. A soul being sheltered at the ends of this shaking world won’t be able to go on without knowing what it means to live. I’ll offer you this body of mine that doesn’t know what the end means. I want to disappear sleeping like this, drowning in your coldness. It’s okay even if tomorrow never comes, a prayer that freezes in brilliance. diamond dust (diamond dust) diamond dust (diamond dust) Who satisfied these eyes that were always wanting? Where is the proof that the future is forgiven? We won’t be able to return to the past that you didn’t know. The small wound on your ears silently begin to ache. If the end is coming, let me gaze at it a bit more. The memories that I don’t want anyone to know is lying inside these crystals of ice. Please let me freeze the you that only I know forever. diamond dust (diamond dust) diamond dust (diamond dust) I am reborn no matter how many times whenever I’m in front of you. Will we be repeating our mistakes one more time? You are freezing me as if time stands still I want to seal everything away if they’re only going to fade someday. I want to go to a freezing world before I become petrified, ah… I want to disappear sleeping like this, drowning in your coldness. It’s okay even if tomorrow never comes, a prayer that freezes in brilliance. The memories that I don’t want anyone to know is lying inside these crystals of ice. Please let me freeze the you that only I know forever. diamond dust (diamond dust) diamond dust (diamond dust) diamond dust (diamond dust) diamond dust English translations by ryota-kunstranslations on Tumblr. Trivia * The song's title - diamond dust - is a reference to a natural phenomenon of the same name. Diamond Dust is a ground level cloud of tiny ice crystals that generally forms during clear skies usually in Antartica or the Arctic but can occur in places where the temperature is well below freezing. References Category:Songs Category:Duets Category:Shu Izumi songs Category:Issei Kuga songs